


How Harry Became Belphegor

by Starchains



Series: Beginnings and Becomings [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Crush, Frankenbunny, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys didn't realise that they had adopted a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Harry Became Belphegor

Harry pouted sullenly as he watched his Uncle Vernon play football with Dudley. His stupid Uncle gave his cousin all the attention. Harry was far better at throwing the ball than Dudley, but because he couldn't kick, they both laughed at him. When he got angry with them for making fun of him, he was locked in his cupboard, punished for not worshipping stupid Dudley like his Aunt and Uncle did. It wasn't fair. Now they wouldn't let him near them at all, so he was stuck here watching. He had been waiting to see if Dudley would fall and break a bone or something, but it didn't look like today was the day. He went back inside to see Aunt Petunia. If he pretended that he was interested in cooking, she let him play with knives!

His Aunt and Uncle had been distracted lately. On the one hand, they weren't paying as much attention to their 'little prince'. Anything that upset Dudley was fantastic in Harry's book. Watching him get sent to his room for throwing a tantrum after Aunt Petunia had refused to take him to the park had made Harry's day. On the other hand, if they had less time for Dudley, they had hardly any at all for Harry. They didn't even pretend to be pleased with him when he showed them the test he had aced. Before, they would at least have patted him on the head, and told him to keep up his skills in 'normal' things. As if the school offered any abnormal classes. A lesson on knife throwing would make school so much more interesting.

Harry didn't like being ignored. It gave him more time to himself, yes. He had found a fascinating book about demons which had amused him for a day or two. Frankenbunny, his constantly evolving stuffed toy made out of Dudley's discarded plushies, had one of his tattered legs replaced with a new one from a teddy bear. He had even managed to sneak a couple of knives from the kitchen back to his room, which he had never been able to do before. But still, there couldn't be anything going on in his guardian's lives that was more important than him. When he had asked about it, they told him not to ask questions and sent him to his cupboard. The non-answer infuriated him, especially as he had gone to all the effort of asking nicely. Not even stomping on Dudley's pet turtle made him feel any better.

With his parent's attention off him, Dudley was becoming more vicious. Before, he had been happy to tattle to them whenever Harry broke his video games or stole his sweets. Now that they weren't guaranteed to listen, Dudley retaliated instead. Soon it was all-out war; truces only lasted as long as an adult was in the room. It started with little things, and then quickly grew more serious. There were clothes slashed, and books set on fire, and stuffed toys mutilated. After Dudley tried to destroy his precious Frankenbunny, Harry decided to get serious.

He was trying to reach the medicine box in the bathroom cupboard when he heard the first hint of what was actually wrong. His Aunt and Uncle were talking in their bedroom, and the door was open. Harry sat quietly and listened.

"It's not my fault, Pet! How was I supposed to know that the contract was with that kind of business?" Uncle Vernon was blustering. Harry could imagine his face turning that interesting shade of purple.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is! The mafia is after us. First that freakish society and now mafia? What should we do, Vernon?"

"We won't do anything. If they think they can threaten decent, law-abiding people like us, they'll have another thing coming. I don't care how powerful this Vongola family is supposed to be."

Harry shoved his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Uncle Vernon expected people to behave properly, and follow the rules. He had no idea how easy it was to disregard rules entirely, once you decided they didn't apply to you. Deciding that he had heard everything he was going to, he took the laxatives that Uncle Vernon had been prescribed the month before and left the bathroom.

He had intended to put them in Dudley's drink to make him sick. After all, Dudley had forced him to eat mud and worms, so it was fair. But when he was carrying the empty glass back to the sink to wash up, Dudley tripped him over. This was nothing new; Harry would probably have been more worried if Dudley hadn't tried anything. But he dropped the glass, and it shattered as it hit the floor. As Aunt Petunia fussed around, making sure that her 'precious little prince' couldn't cut himself on the glass that was now littering the floor, Dudley stomped on Harry's hand. He felt the sharp, stinging pain as the glass shards embedded themselves in his flesh. He wrenched his hand out from underneath Dudley's foot and looked at the damage. He saw the trails of crimson making their way to his wrist. He pulled the largest piece of glass from his palm, watching as the blood flowed faster now that there was nothing to stop it. He grinned. The world froze for a moment. After that, everything became a blur.

When the world came back into focus, there a blond teenager staring at him, a sword in his hand. He was so, so white, pristine against the bright red of the kitchen. Harry giggled at the picture it made. He wanted to paint the teenager red too. The blond looked exasperated, more than shocked or appalled. That seemed even funnier to Harry. Maybe the blond would be his friend. And he had a sword! Maybe he knew someone who could teach Harry about knives.

"Voi! You're finally back in reality, brat. I guess I'm not needed after all, you did a pretty thorough job here." Blondie sounded approving. It was nice to finally meet someone who appreciated him.

"Who are you?" Blondie was awesome, Harry decided, and that meant he needed a name.

"I'm Squalo. From the Varia. I was here to kill the scum, but you got here first." Squalo seemed upset about that, as he nudged what was left of Uncle Vernon with his foot. Obviously he enjoyed killing things too; this was clearly the start of a beautiful friendship. The conversation he had overheard came back to him.

"Are you Vongola?" Absently, he tried to clean his knife – it had been his Aunt's best carving knife, but it was his now – on his shirt. It just smeared the blood around.

"The Varia are an assassination squad, attached to the Vongola, but independent. You want to join?" Squalo was offering him a job, like an adult! He was officially the best person ever.

"Yes! I need a new name though. Mine's boring." Harry pouted. Harry wasn't anywhere near as cool a name as Squalo.

"Whatever you want, brat. Anything you want to take with you?" Squalo's finger was tapping on his sword now. Harry nodded and climbed to his feet. He ran to his cupboard, slipping slightly on the slick tiles.

He grabbed Frankenbunny and his book on demons. He got blood on them but that was okay, Frankenbunny looked even cooler now! He ran back to Squalo and grinned at him, clutching his treasures. Squalo laughed at him.

"Voi! You're an eager little brat, aren't you?" He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him towards the door. Harry tried to stab Squalo in the side, but the knife was twisted out of his hand before it could connect.

"Stop that, brat, or I'll leave you here. You want to go to prison?" Now Squalo was glaring at him. Harry squashed the unnatural urge to apologise.

"I'm not a brat. I'm a prince," Harry mumbled. Dudley had been a prince and Harry had killed him, which meant that Harry was prince now. The thought made him smile and giggle again.

"Sure you are. Got a name, your highness?" Harry though about his demon book and grinned even wider.

"Belphegor," he said, as Squalo made sure he was buckled properly into the front seat of the car, ignoring the blood he was getting on the upholstery. "I'm Prince Belphegor!"


End file.
